Family Values
by Blackness
Summary: Kurt and Blaine split up. They have a daughter (Mel) but have joint custody. Blaine is happily moving on with Bas. Kurt latest boyfriend Mario is leading him into trouble. Will Kurt see the warning signs? Can Blaine help Kurt? Will Kurt let Blaine help? Will Seblaine make it? Will Mel be OK? Lot's of Seblaine and Mel at beginning, Kurt's not there in person. WARNING Drugs/Abuse
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Blaine awoke in the morning to find someone snuggled into his back, he turned over lightly pressing a kiss into the hair.

"Melody, it's time to wake up. It's school today" He said quietly

"Dad, do I have to Pa's today"  
"Yes sweety. I have a business meeting in another town, I will be back at the weekend but it's your Pa's weekend to have you so I don't know"  
"It's not fair. My stay has to be short because you have work"  
"Some things can't be changed my little one, after this meeting though I am staying in New York so we will have more time together" Blaine explained gently "why don't you want to stay with Pa?"  
"His got a new boyfriend and he doesn't spend any time with me, he even stays late sometimes even when I'm in bed he is still with Pa" Melody exclaimed

"I am sure he tries, when people get into relationships they can get caught up. You don't mind my boyfriend?"  
"His not around much when we are together and when we are he takes me to fun places"

"Talk to him. Your Pa has always appreciated being honest with him. Come on madam, lets go and get you ready"

Melody proceeded to get ready with minimal fuss once she realised Blaine wouldn't change his mind. As Blaine got her breakfast and chatted briefly before going to school. Blaine kissed Melody goodbye and Melody ran up the stairs to school. Blaine then went straight to the station. Sebastian was waiting for him when he arrived. He would take the car to work then back to Blaine's before staying at Blaine's place to look after his cat.  
"Hey babe, everything OK?" Asked Sebastian greeting him with a kiss and strawberry smoothy.  
"Yeah, same drama. Thanks for looking after Ana for me. She will love having the company. I should be back tomorrow evening, but if not then Saturday as long s there are no complications."  
"No problem, I look forward to your return and I will pick you up from the station. Then we will have the weekend to ourselves and I do have some rather delicious plans that involve you." Sebastian asked

"Yeah? Hmm I will look forward to those." Sebastian looked at him and smiled  
"See you babe, have a safe trip" He said kissing his boyfriend

Blaine smiled and got on his train. He was amazed how his life had turned out. He and Kurt seemed great at first. Everything was perfect. They adopted Melody when everything seemed settled. But Blaine hadn't realised that Kurt still didn't trust him. They started getting in more fights when Blaine stayed at the studios to work on his pieces or when he finished his shift late at the record shop he helped. Sebastian had come back into Blaine's life towards the end of his relationship with Kurt and that tilted Kurt over the edge. By this point Blaine has realised it was pointless being with someone who didn't trust him. He and Kurt had parted amicably and had taken joint custody of their daughter, both living within equal distance to school so alternated weeks and weekends. Kurt apparently had a new boyfriend (He had a new one regularly opting to focus on his daughter and work, rather than relationship he argued) Blaine had managed to balance all, including a committed relationship with Sebastian something which most would never have thought possible. Sebastian was very tolerant with Mel and seemed to realise that if he wanted Blaine that he would accept Mel and he seemed to. Blaine recalled numerous plans which Sebastian had rearranged if Mel suddenly appeared in the picture as she had been doing more and more recently. According to Mel, Kurt's boyfriends just stayed nights and weren't around for long, they didn't really talk to her or play with her. Blaine couldn't really comment as he didn't often speak to Kurt but he was a little worried about Mel. He knew Kurt wouldn't intentionally hurt her and she was a resilient child but could understand her feelings having constantly been left by his parents when he was younger. As the train pulled away Blaine couldn't help but think of how lucky he was.

A/N: So what do you think? If you like, I will try to update weekly, and during school holidays a little more frequently. I am also working on another chapter for my story _**10 years**_ which should be up by the end of the week and _**Topsy Turvy**_ should have a new chapter by then too. See you then. :-) Thanks for the continued support.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was Friday night and Sebastian was just tidying up when he heard a knock at the door. He answered wiping his hand on the towel and shutting the door so Ana would stay in the sitting room. He opened the door to find Melody standing on the door step, she looked sad and was holding a small bag he knew from previous experience that contained her teddy.

"Melody?! I thought you were with your father?" He exclaimed  
"Pa says I could stay here tonight, and Dad said I could if Pa agreed" Mel said  
"Your Dad's not here at the moment, do you want to come in. I'll shortly be collecting him from the station. You can come and we can ask Dad about it." Sebastian suggested  
"Why don't you want me? No one wants me!" Melody exclaimed dramatically

"Mel, of course you are always welcome here, I am just a bit surprised." Sebastian covered with a smile. Melody hesitantly crept in and followed Sebastian to the lounge, scooping up Ana in the process, before sitting on the sofa away from Sebastian. It was the one thing Sebastian always noticed Melody would never sit next to him unless Blaine was on her other side or between them, he just put it down to shyness.

"So Melody, hows school going?" Sebastian thought he should at least attempt to make conversation with Blaine's daughter.  
"It's OK. I liked it better when Marco was there but he moved because his Mum and Dad were always fighting" She answered sadly

"Hows the work? Do you find it hard?" Sebastian continued to question  
"No Dad teaches me stuff before others so when I do it its easier" Mel exclaimed calmly

"That's good. Your Dad was very clever at school" Sebastian said with a fond smile

"I know. Pa's clever too or he used to be. He doesn't help me with school any more. He spends all his time with Mario or working. Did you know...he forgot to pack my lunch yesterday?" Mel asked with big eyes  
"Is it only the once?" Sebastian for some reason questioned  
"No his done it 2 times this week and he was late getting me to school yesterday and last night he didn't cook me dinner, so I made toast with jam instead." Mel answered matter of factly.  
"I bet that was yummy instead of whatever your pa would have cooked"  
"Can we get Dad now?" Mel asked obviously bored with the conversation  
"Yes alright. We may get stuck in traffic anyway" Sebastian said putting on his coat  
They left and Sebastian drove through traffic, Melody sitting quietly in the back. They arrived at the station about 5 minutes early, so Sebastian parked in one of the free 20 minute bays and waited for Blaine. Blaine came out the station 10 minutes later smiling when he saw Sebastian and climbed in  
"Hi love" He said and gently kissed Sebastian "Mel? What a surprise" he said opening the door to kiss his daughter  
"Dad can I stay with you tonight" Mel asked without ceremony  
"Mel I thought it was Pa's weekend?" Blaine questioned quietly as Sebastian started to drive  
"Pa doesn't want me" Mel said looking at Blaine with big eyes  
"Why would you say that Mel? He works hard all week. He loves the weekends to play with you"

"He doesn't." Mel argued "Can I stay?"  
"First of all lets get some dinner, then talk when we get home OK." Blaine attempted to buy some time  
"Your being mean" Mel said in a sulky voice

"Oh Mel, don't be like that. What do you want for dinner?" Blaine said not wanting to deal with an upset child after the long day  
"I don't want anything! I want someone who listens" Mel exclaimed loudly  
"Mel I am listening, I promise sweetheart but your Dad is hungry. We will eat then you can tell me why you don't think pa loves you, and I will try and help." Blaine compromised  
"OK Dad. Chicken Nuggets please" Mel asked  
"OK" Sebastian stopped and Blaine collected the food before returning to the car and returning home. Once they were home Blaine asked Mel to go wash up.  
"Bas..."  
"If she needs to, she can stay" Sebastian answered

"I am sorry, this was meant to be our weekend" Blaine apologised  
"Look Blaine, something is bothering her. She would never have normally spoken like that to you. Maybe if she can stay and you can talk to her"  
"Will you still stay?" Blaine asked quietly  
"As long as Mel's OK" Sebastian compromised  
"Thanks Bas. I love you" Blaine gently kissed him

"Love you killer" Was the reapply

Mel came down for dinner and sat at the table. They started to eat and Blaine started to try and find out more information from Mel.

"Who dropped you off here Mel?" Blaine asked quietly  
"I got a taxi, Pa gave the taxi driver some money" Mel supplied  
"OK, so he knows your here?" Blaine just wanted to reassure himself as he still found it strange Kurt had allowed Mel to spend the weekend with him  
"He does. He said I can do what I want as long as I am quiet"  
"Right...so why do you think Pa doesn't love you?" Blaine started to bring up the conversation from earlier  
"He hardly ever reads stories or tucks me in or kisses me goodnight. He is always with Mario and they make loud noises in Pa's bedroom and this one time I smelt something coming from Pa's room but when I talked, I was told it was a grown up thing and not to ask questions as I didn't understand it"  
"Maybe his been busy with work and balancing everything. You know how stressed he can get?"  
"Yeah but when Pa is stressed he gets angry and starts shouting but he doesn't any more, he just goes into his room" Mel tried to reason  
"Pa loves you and I bet his just been caught up. Have you tried talking to him?"  
"I have but he doesn't look at me, he looks around"

"Right. I am going to call him after dinner. I've spoken to Bas and his happy for you to stay tonight." Blaine said with a small sigh

"He doesn't even live here!" Mel exclaimed grumpily

"Mel. Please don't speak like that! It's rude" Blaine reprimanded

"Bas and I had plans tonight, but Bas has said he will cancel them so you can stay. Bas would still like to stay over, so he'll be staying too."

"But Dad...you'll leave me out too..."  
"Mel" Sebastian interrupted "We are not planning to leave you out. I was going to ask you're dad if we could have a movie night..."  
"Can we watch Frozen!" Mel asked

"If your dad is OK with a night in, then yeah" Sebastian said

Blaine met Sebastian's eyes over the table and smiled warmly. You would never imagine Sebastian would ever be like this, but he was. It just go to showed how people change as they grow.

"Maybe..." Blaine said a warning in his tone  
"Sebastian. I know you don't live here but you can stay tonight if Dad lets you..." Mel offered  
Blaine knew that was as close to an apology for her outburst that he would get when she was in this mood

"OK let me call you're pa just to double check..." Blaine went next door to make a call.

Ta Da! So next week conversation between Kurt and Blaine. How will it go? Will tempers fly? Will emotions soar? Will they just 'talk'? And how is the writing? Is it OK?

See you next week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hi Kurt..."  
"Blaine, it's a Friday night. Is Mel OK? Why are you calling?"  
"I do have our daughter with me, she seems upset. Didn't you want to spend the weekend with her?"  
"Mario is here to stay for the weekend, and I want us to have some grown up time and I don't get any time during the week, I don't have your flexibility" Kurt tried to reason  
"Kurt, I would also like to spend time with boyfriend and would like to know when you want to change plans" Blaine attempted to argue "This was the one weekend we actually needed to be off"  
"Get a sitter."  
"Kurt she's here to spend time with her father, what's the point of getting a sitter when we both should be spending our weekends with her"  
"You used to have sitters al the time, and took care of yourself. It's no different for Mel"  
"Kurt, I plan everything around the weekends you have her, so I don't have to get a sitter as I want to spend time with my daughter" Blaine argued  
"You can spend it with your boyfriend, and spend it with Melody. Simple."  
"She is staying tonight, Bas said it was OK..."  
"Oh I bet he did" Kurt answered shortly  
"What's that supposed to mean" Blaine says warily  
"You leave her with that..home wrecker, waste of space...has he got in your pants yet? Mind you, you were blind when it came to him. You are putting my daughter around that monster..."  
"Bas is a fantastic guy Kurt, She is also OUR daughter and I know Bas treats her well. If you have so much of an issue then she should be spending the weekend with you. I know nothing about this guy whose with you. I am not getting into an argument with you..."  
"Please! Like he has a heart. Your so naïve. His going to abuse and break your heart and when he does don't come crawling back to me" Kurt continued

"Kurt she is staying tonight, but I am dropping her back tomorrow as Bas and I have tickets to see a show. Good night" He finished and hung up in no mood to get into a heated discussion with Kurt or hear anything horrible about his boyfriend. Just as he shook his head, a pair of arms looped themselves around his waist and a head rested on his shoulder. "OK?"  
"Yeah Kurt just went off on one..." Blaine answered

"Still got the issues from school?" Sebastian asked  
"I don't know. It doesn't matter what he thinks though I know you are great and I love you. I didn't want to tell him what Mel told us." Blaine confessed  
"Why? You think she would be angry with her?" Sebastian asked

"I don't know, I used to be able to read him so well. His just a very private person but recently even I've noticed changes when I collect her, but I can't pin point what"  
"Let's go watch Frozen" Sebastian said with a smile "You will upset yourself if you keep thinking this."

"Will you sing with us Bas?" Blaine asked with puppy dog eyes

"Of course I will...just let it go..." Sebastian said walking away and making Blaine grin before chasing him, momentarily forgetting his worries about his ex husband.

As the film developed Blaine let his mind drift (he'd seen this movie too many times to count) to his conversation with Kurt. He knew after all these years he shouldn't let it bother him and Sebastian had indeed grown up and changed. The more Blaine thought about it, the more he realised Kurt hadn't been single since he'd started dating Sebastian, thought before Sebastian neither had particularly dated. He'd had a series of boyfriends and Blaine hadn't actually met any of them. Mel didn't comment much but this Mario guy seemed to have really shifted the balance with her and Kurt. Maybe this was a more serious? Maybe that was Mel's problem? She hadn't been too welcoming when things between him and Sebastian became more serious. He thought back to how she had acted to see if it was similar, but it didn't add up. When Mel realised Sebastian and Blaine were going to be boyfriends, she had become clingy, using any excuse to spend the weekends with Blaine, and driven Kurt mad when he had wanted to have quiet weekends. She spent most weekends asking to stay at Blaine's and calling Blaine regularly. After a few months and after spending some time with Sebastian and going on day trips, she had started to tolerate him and her behaviour returned to normal. But this was the opposite. She didn't want to spend time with Kurt, she kept asking to come to Blaine's even though she knew Sebastian was around more. Why was this such a different situation? Small alarm bells were going off in Blaine's head but he tried to ignore them. He could be completely barking up the wrong tree. Sebastian noticed the expression and the fact that Blaine was half heartedly singing told him something was wrong. By the end of movie Mel was asleep.

"Hey, what's up?" Sebastian asked  
"It's just...Kurt..."  
"Whatever he said about me..."  
"I don't believe anything about you from him, but I do believe something is going on with Kurt and I want to find out what."  
"Are you sure, I mean it's his business..."  
"She's my daughter. She's scared. Her behaviour has changed. When your a parent...it becomes about your child. They should always be a priority...you understand that right?"  
"I do. Mel was unsure about me at first but now she's OK"  
"You involved her, you took her out in trips, you allowed us to spend time with you. You didn't object to the unexpected weekends or phone calls. But Mario, just sounds like his not doing anything to try and build a relationship and Kurt doesn't sound like his doing of that. Do I really want him around my daughter?"  
"That's a choice you and Kurt are going to have to make. So what are you going to do?" Sebastian asked he wasn't bothered about the parent comment.

"When we drop her off tomorrow, I am going to try and have a quick word."  
"OK, you need to do what you feel is right" Sebastian answered

"We'll see tomorrow. Right now I could do with a good snuggle and some alone time with my boyfriend" Blaine said. Sebastian pulled him closer  
"Oh I think that can be arranged. Lets move Mel to her room and then it's just you and me" Sebastian said gently leaning forward to kiss Blaine. Blaine relaxed for the first time that evening. He had a plan of action and a boyfriend who loved him and would look after him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay. I have had a lot of personal things to contend with and writing has taken a back seat. I hope to update this further during the holidays but we shall have to see. This is a very shirt chapter. A longer chapter is just being completed.

The next morning Sebastian made breakfast while Blaine got Mel ready to go to Kurt's. Mel silently sat down and ate, glaring at Blaine periodically.

"But Dad, I want to stay with you?" Mel whined

"Sorry Mel, but Sebastian and I are going out" Blaine answered "and you stayed last night"

"But..."  
"Mel, my lovely. You are coming over next weekend OK? Then you will be staying for the whole week! We will have lots of time to do things then"  
"Can we go to the zoo or the animal home?"  
"Sure. Which one?"

"The Zoo with the lions that don't have a Mummy or Daddy. Can we have one? The man said last time"  
"Yeah I know the one. Lets get going." Blaine said

They all finished breakfast and Sebastian drove them to Kurt's place. Kurt answered the door in his robe, hair messed up and bleary eyed

"Here's the lovely lady" Blaine said "I will collect her from school Friday"

"What's he doing here?" Kurt asked pointing at Sebastian

"His dropping Mel off. See you at the weekend Mel" Blaine said and Mel reached up and kissed him

Kurt sighed noisily before guiding Mel into the house and shutting the door

"Wow! He looked hung over" Sebastian observed

"He did, but he didn't smell of alcohol" Blaine said thoughtfully "I think his feeling more pressure at work, maybe he was doing another project last night or celebrating the completion of one"

Blaine always liked to give people the benefit of the doubt

"Maybe" Sebastian said unconvinced

"Anyway enough worrying about him. Tonight is about you and me!" Blaine said with a smile

"You're right. I guess I just worry about Mel too. I mean I know she's your daughter..."  
"I love you Bas, and I thank you for caring for her, as I know it wasn't something you were keen on at first but I trust Kurt. He has never shown anything until recently which has suggested he can't handle it. I am hoping it's just a blip. But she will be spending half term with us, so we can check on everything then and find out what's going on" Blaine said confidently

"True." Sebastian said with a smile

That evening went off without a problem. Blaine and Sebastian had a great dinner, saw a show and had a night of passionate love making. The next morning was a leisurely start, with breakfast in bed. They went to all the unknown places in New York only known to locals. They both felt young, free and happy again. Blaine missed having this freedom. He loved his daughter dearly, and having her in his life was never a doubt but these moments spent with the man he loved were magical. By the time it came to Monday, Both ere relaxed and ready to get back to work.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The remainder of the week continues as normal until Friday when Blaine picks Mel up from school. He was early having received a call requesting if he could be early. Miss Story greets him.

"Hello Blaine. It's good you could come here early"  
"Thanks, is Kurt here too?"  
"No. I asked but he had a meeting today that he couldn't rearranged but told me I could talk to you and you would pass on any valuable information."  
"Of course."  
"So Mel is a lovely student. Very gifted with regards to music and art, but also excels in other subjects like English and science. She says you help her with homework?""I explain things to her if she's unsure but she does the rest on her own. I just monitor her work"

"Do you correct her work for her?"  
"When she makes a rare mistake, I ask her to do it again but I rarely have to as she sails through the homework normally. The only thing I have to do is supervise as she is a bit of a dreamer" Blaine said with a fond smile "So just needs prompting to continue if she gets distracted"  
"Excellent to hear. I know about the dreamer part and I have done some observations in school. An example being we were doing our 3 times table and we were chanting. She appeared to drift off part way through. I then asked her what 3 times 6 was as this was when I noted the change. She answered 27. I then chanted the table again as some of my other students seemed to get a few things confused and she was able to answer the questions after"  
"That is strange, as I know she enjoys number work"  
"Hmm..there have been a few incidents like this, I out them off to day dreaming as a fair amount of students have periods like, which is why I encourage extra breaks. I don't want to jump ahead here, I mean this could just Mel but I planned on getting my TA to record these and I would really like to ask you to do this at home. If you notice she is sitting their almost in gaze or twiddling with a piece and isn't responding to your requests"  
"I will, though I do hope what you are thinking is wrong"  
"Like I said Blaine, we'll just monitor her and as you seem to know the road I am going down, I think record keeping will be invaluable."  
"Of course"

"But saying that, she is still one of my brightest. She loves to learn. I hear she plays schools when she's home?"  
"She does and her teddies and sometimes my partner or me are her willing students" Blaine said with a smile  
"I do have one more thing I wanted to discuss, have you noticed any changes in her behaviour at all?"  
"Like what?"  
"Well normally she is the first to put her hand up to answer a question but now she chooses not to unless asked. Also she seems to have created a game called be "Quiet as a mouse" which she plays with her friends. Each starts with 5 stones. You need to be quiet for an unspecified amount of time. If you talk you lose your stones. The person with the most stones is the best but if you have the least stones you can't play the next game as your grounded."

"I have never heard of such a game. She doesn't play it with me..."  
"Well when I asked were she learnt about this game she said 'Pa plays it. Now I know Kurt is busy with work, and I wondered if it was some kind of variation they played so Kurt could get some work done?"  
"Kurt didn't generally bring work home with him. He said when he left the office it was family time. I don't know if his doing it now, I really don't spend that much time with him"

"OK. I am embarrassed to ask this, as I know this isn't your week but could you pay for the school dinners this week? Mel didn't turn up Monday with a lunch so we provided one for her using the IOU system. We called Kurt about it in the evening, and he said she was to be on school dinners for the rest of week, and he'd pay at the end of the week but obviously..."  
"...His not here. Yeah that's not a problem." Blaine said  
"And if she is to continue with this after the holidays the office will need to be informed and it be paid in advance"  
"Of course. I will do that now."  
"Thank you Blaine, it's been good talking to you. If I have any other issues I will let you know. Have a great week. Mel has been talking about going to the zoo?"  
"Yeah. She's one very diverse young lady. Animals are the latest craze"

Blaine went to pay then returned to collect Mel. Mel came out of class and threw herself at Blaine

"Hey Munchkin! Hows your week been?"  
"It's been great Dad. At school we played with toys this afternoon and I read a new book. I am on the next colour books now"  
"Wow that's brilliant news. So it's been a good day?" Blaine finished with a smile

"Yeah."  
The drove home quietly, Blaine thought about everything the teacher had said and started to wonder whether Kurt was really OK. Kurt wouldn't let he have school dinners at the beginning because of the unhealthy food she could be eating. He was obsessed with healthy diets. There were always chicken salads with fruit or sandwich made on whole wheat bread. Mel complained about it haf the time. Blaine was more lenient though with her food intake. This game was the other thing that bothered him slightly. He had never seen Mel pay this game. Maybe he would speak to Sebastian tonight after he called Kurt to give him the update. He also wondered to himself as they drove in silence about the day dreaming and whether it was something more sinister. His heart told him it wasn't, but his head and knowledge spoke otherwise. He would have to wait, observe, and record to find out the solution to this problem.

Hey Guys,

So I am deviating a little and have changed the plot slightly. This story will be longer because I am adding in a few more things around Mel. Kurt is going to struggle and Blaine is going to help him, but Mel will play a major role too. Sebastian s going to be there to support Blaine and Mel in whatever capacity they require but may have a limit of how much of an impact Kurt has on their life.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Later that evening Blaine was playing with Mel and her Disney princesses when Sebastian came in.

"Hi guys!" He greeted Blaine with a kiss

Mel smiled at him

"Hey Mel, how are you?" He asked kneeling down to her level  
"OK I got onto the yellow books at school!"

"Wow! Sounds good." Sebastian answered with a smile though he had no idea what the colour of book meant but it was obviously exciting for Mel.

"Keep playing Angel, I am going to check dinner. Bas can you set the table for me?" Blaine asked directing him to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen Blaine smiled at Sebastian.

"So I have a favour to ask. After I put Mel to bed, would you stay with her while I go and speak to Kurt. Mel's teacher said a few things I need to inform him about"  
"Sure" Sebastian said though his smile was a little tight. Blaine picked up on it though as he did with everything which used to annoy Sebastian though he could appreciate it as he got older

"She'll be asleep Bas. If that's what your worried about?" Blaine said knowing Sebastian had never looked after Mel alone and thinking this could possibly be a worry.

"It's not that, It's just...if I am going to be around I just want to feel a part of this family unit..."  
"Oh Bas. You are!" Blaine answered softly though sincerely "After I have spoken to Kurt, I will come back and we can have a conversation and I can speak to you about what I've been told. I may end up needing your help. Don't for a second think you are not involved in this unit"

Sebastian looked down at his feet, a sign of acceptance

"You Mr. Smyth are an important person in our life" Blaine said gently peering at him from under long eye lashes and kissed him, just as Mel came running into the kitchen

"Dad, Bas are we going to the zoo tomorrow?" Mel asked excitedly

Blaine looked at Sebastian and lightly nodded

"Yes Mel, we are taking you to the zoo tomorrow but you need to eat dinner and get an early night so we can have the whole day at the zoo..."  
"Will you buy me and Dad ice cream?" Mel asked with a serious expression

"If you eat your dinner tonight and go to sleep quickly, yes!" Sebastian answered

"I will. I will eat dinner, then have bath, then go to bed, Dad can read me a book then I will go to sleep like Christmas the quicker I sleep, the quicker it comes" She says before darting out to wash her hands. Blaine smiled lovingly at Sebastian

"See! You are perfect at it!"

"Thanks B" Sebastian replied before kissing him softly and then set the table.

True to her word Mel went to sleep quickly and soon Blaine was on his way to see Kurt. Blaine arrived and saw the light on. He knocked at the the door and waited for a response. A gruff man appeared

"What you want?" He said glaring at Blaine

"I'm here to see Kurt" Blaine said politely

"Kurt, some blokes here to see you. You seeing him or something?"  
Kurt appeared at the door surprised to see Blaine

"It's my ex husband. Blaine. Why are you here?" Kurt asked sounding tired

"I need to have a word with you about our daughter in private" Blaine said

"Whatever he has to say, he can say in front of me right Kurt?!"

Kurt glanced at the guy uncertainly before rounding on Blaine

"Please, she's with you this week. I am child free so I don't want to think about her!" He said firmly though Blaine could detect a slight undertone of something else

"Kurt she's our daughter! We need to talk" He tried but took one look at Kurt and saw the message he was trying to convey

"OK then. Let me know when you are free." Blaine answered and watched as Kurt nodded his head

Blaine turned around and walked away, perplexed at Kurt's behaviour, Kurt had never been that way. As he sat in his car he noticed a text appear on his screen

"Talk when you bring her back after half term. I would appreciate a call when you are coming over in future. K"

Blaine looked at the text and was even more puzzled. He had never had to call Kurt to arrange to come over. Blaine had a strange feeling in his stomach that something wasn't quite right. He'd talk to Sebastian when he got home. Sebastian always had the perfect solution.

He arrived home to find Sebastian laying on the sofa quietly watching TV. Sebastian had opted to use some of his holiday to spend time with Mel, so would be off Wednesday and Thursday in addition to the weekend. Blaine sat beside him

"That was quick." He commented

"Yeah Kurt had his latest boyfriend over there. He didn't want to talk about Mel till after half term" Blaine answered

"What! How could he say that?" Sebastian exclaimed surprised

"My only guess is that he didn't want to talk about it in front of his boyfriend as he has always wanted to know about Mel" Blaine said "he used to want to know everything"  
"I know it's not my place, but since the new boyfriends been around, Mel and Kurt have been acting funny" Sebastian commented

"I was thinking that. Maybe we'll ask Mel for more details tomorrow" Blaine said shrugging his shoulders

"Do you still want to talk to Kurt before me?" Sebastian asked

"No silly. Mel is doing great at school. Miss Story just has a few minor worries...we need to watch out for day dreaming"  
"Day dreaming. Why?" Sebastian asked puzzled

"She's doing bits in school and Miss Story thinks there's another underlying problem"  
"What like Blaine?" Sebastian asked. Blaine knew an awful lot about various conditions  
"She wouldn't say, we have to monitor her..." Blaine just repeated  
"You have an idea Blaine and whatever it is obviously scares you" Sebastian said quietly

"It's just, I don't want to think about it. Can we leave it at that please? We just need to record moments when she's starting to day dream, like time and what's happening and any movement she does. I'll get to small pads to keep on us and pencils to record it"

"OK. I can do that. Maybe it I just typical 6 year old dreaming" Sebastian reassured Blaine

"I really hope so Bas. The other thing is a game she's been playing...you have 5 stones, you have to be quiet for some time, if you are not, you have the stones taken away one by one and if you have none by the end of the game, you can't play the next game"  
"Hmm...I had a variation of that with my Dad..." Sebastian said though his eyes were troubled  
"So it's not a made up game?" Blaine asked surprised  
"My father called it behaviour management. I was always a 'lively' child" He made air quotes " and my father used to work from home a lot. I would be running about the house making lots of noise to get father's attention. My Nanny wasn't that interested in me. Father got tired of it that so he made up a 'game' if I made to much noise I would be given 3 slips of paper. Each had a number on. 1, 3, 5. If I wasn't quiet I would lose one hour of play and had to do garden duty for an hour, 3 would be bedtime 3 hours earlier and 5 meant that I would lose privileges for 24 hours"  
"So what? Kurt could have created this 'game' to get work done?" Blaine asked puzzled. Blaine may not have known everything about Kurt's childhood but couldn't imagine Burt playing something like that.  
"Could be. I don't know what the sanctions and things would be though" Sebastian answered

"Maybe I can ask Mel for more details" Blaine mused "I will speak to Kurt when I can, and see if I can get some answers. I feel like...people are keeping things from me and..."

"You don't like it" Sebastian finished

"Never mind. I am sure I...I mean we will get some answers soon" Blaine finished

"I like t when you say 'we'. I am serious about you Blaine and I really like Mel, even though I thought I would never want children, but their something about her...she's special" Sebastian settled on

"Yes. She is" Blaine said before snuggling into Sebastian and turning to watch TV. 

Hey Guys! Another chapter! I hope this one is OK. Their will be KLAINE in the next chapter! It's being written after this.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys,

This is a longer chapter. Klaine should be in more chapters from now on. I am going to try and keep Klaine/Seblaine balanced from now on. I was wondering if anyone thinks I should put in the 'story description' section the ultimate pairing will be? Would it spoil the surprise? Perhaps if you want to know you can private message me? I don't want to disappoint anyone.

Thanks,

Helen

* * *

The day at the zoo had been great. Mel had seen all the animals. Sebastian had brought her ice cream. Blaine had chosen not to ask Mel any further questions about Kurt as she seemed so happy. They had posed for cheesy pictures. Their was a lovely shot of Mel riding on Sebastian's shoulders. When they had finished they got dinner at the animal café before heading home. Mel fell asleep on route home. Sebastian carried her in and gently placed her in bed. He smiled as Blaine followed him in and kissed her.

"Well that was a success" Blaine said before collapsing on the sofa while Sebastian prepared them some hot chocolate.

"Yeah. Mel seems to be accepting me which is nice" Sebastian had never admitted it but he was always afraid if Mel didn't like him, Blaine would stay with him.  
"She knows she's safe with you, especially as she doesn't even let Kurt or Me put her on our shoulders. That's going to be your new thing." Blaine said

Sebastian smiled. Knowing that had made him feel good. It felt like Sebastian had been worrying for no reason. It was only when Blaine checked his phone he noticed a message from Kurt

From Kurt: Are you free tonight? We can meet at our Diner. K

To Kurt: I will see you at 7. B

"Sebastian I am going to need you to watch Mel tonight if that's OK. Kurt wants to talk and I need to give him all this information while it's still reasonably fresh?" Blaine said looking at him through long eye lashes  
"Why the change of heart? I thought he wasn't interested until after half term?" Sebastian answered puzzled and slightly deflating at the mention of Kurt.  
"Maybe I will get some answers. Maybe he didn't want to talk in front of Mario?" Blaine suggested

"I wish I could come. I don't like you going on your own." Sebastian said

"I am going to a diner, not his house and I can..." Blaine attempted to finish  
"I know you can take care of yourself but...I feel...uncomfortable at the moment with the little I have heard about Mario"  
"I know but I can't leave Mel unattended, and you still put Kurt on the defensive" Blaine said with sad smile

"True..." Sebastian agreed

"I should be back in a few hours. Any delays I will message you. Love you" Blaine said and kissed Sebastian on the lips before darting out the door.

Sebastian watched him go with a small sigh. He knew Blaine was over Kurt, or as over as you could be with an ex husband who was your first love. He trusted Blaine. He just didn't trust Kurt. And he knew Kurt didn't trust him.

At the Diner...

Blaine sat down at a table and sent Sebastian a message that he had arrived. He knew he was a little early, but he preferred it as Kurt hated to be kept waiting. Blaine was too polite to be bothered. Kurt arrived half an hour later ad sat down. A waitress came and took their order.

"Blaine. Thanks for meeting now" Kurt said

Blaine took that moment to look at Kurt, Kurt appeared tired, and seemed quite formal.  
"I can't stay too long as I need to get back to Mel" Blaine said turning his phone on silent after texting Sebastian  
"Is he with her?" Kurt asked

"Bas is looking after her." Blaine answered

"I still can't believe you trust her with him!" Kurt exclaimed looking on edge  
"Bas can be trusted. So how are you? Why were you so funny last night?" Blaine jumped straight into main question on his mind.  
"Mario may be with me but he is not her father. He has no business knowing anything about her. I am lucky he even accepts me having her. You know how hard it is to find someone willing to take you on with a daughter? His showed no interest in her, so he doesn't deserve to know anything about her." Kurt asked immediately on the defensive  
"Why are you dating him then? If he wants nothing to do with her?"  
"Because he accepts she's there. As long as she stays out of his way, he's fine with her being in the house. So during the week I don't see him until after she has gone to bed, then only the weekends when I don't have her. I have needs. He fulfils them."  
"I am just surprised that's all. I mean you used to be the forever kinda guy?"  
"I was forever with my childhood sweetheart until he decided to divorce me!"  
"Kurt, that's not what happened. We both agreed it was for the best. We just...changed too much."  
"Yeah, well after that, I don't want another 'forever' as it obviously doesn't mean forever. Why bother?"  
"Kurt. I loved you, I really did but a relationship needs more than just love. We didn't understand each other any more, we never agreed on anything in the end, the smallest things annoyed us and be honest Kurt, you never completely trusted me again, those late nights at the music store..."  
"I still can't believe you pushed for divorce though. We had Mel!"  
"In the end, she was the only keeping us together and do you really think that was fair? She deserves to have two happy parents, not 2 parents who were unhappy just for her. She seems happy and settled despite everything." Blaine answered "and you can't say you are not happier arguing with me all the time?"  
"Hmm...so what did you need to discuss about Mel?"  
Blaine accepted the change in conversation, knowing if they continued this argument Kurt would get even more defensive

"OK she's doing well in school, excels in music and art. Miss Story is a little concerned about her day dreaming..." Blaine began

"She's 6!"  
"I know but she seems to be slipping in and out of it, and missing important information. The teacher has asked that we monitor it at home, to see if it's day dreaming or another underlying issue"  
"Issue?! What issue?" Kurt exclaimed trying to remain calm  
"If you see her staring into space, record how long, what she's doing and ask her if she can remember what she was thinking about" Blaine answered

"OK...I don't see why but I will so that else?"  
"Well at school she's playing this game were she has 5 stones and gives them to friends. If friends talk, she takes away the stone and they are 'out' of the game and will miss the next game."  
"Oh it's a behaviour management method Blaine, surely you should know that?! She has 5 stones, as long as she's quiet, she gets her 5 things, if not she loses things. The first is desert. The second is her night time snack and drink, the third is an extra 2 hours in bed, the fourth is no TV for 24 hours and the fifth is no treats at the weekend. She is too noisy especially what I am trying to work. It's harmless" Kurt said dismissively but Blaine noticed the slight loss of eye contact which told Blaine their was more to the story than he thought.

"OK. Oh is she having school dinners, as the office need to know in advance to make sure they have the same amount of meals"  
"No that was just when I was busy. She's still having packed lunches, you really think I want her to continue with those meals when they really aren't good for her at all."

Blaine was reassured for that moment, that at least Kurt was still being sensible. He was still keeping on top of things. Everything sounded fine, so why did he have an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"That's good. So how are you anyhow? You look exhausted" Blaine asked concerned  
"Well thanks!" Kurt answered though was comforted Blaine still knew him if slightly annoyed.  
"No I mean your concealer is flawless but I know you well enough to know when you are not getting enough sleep."  
"Yeah well I should this week without Mel. She is so noisy. She wakes up early on my days off and she goes all day!She has so much energy"  
"She's 6 Kurt. That's how they are" Blaine answered

"I know, but when I have to get work done, around spending time with Mario, my daughter and friends..."  
"It can be a lot." Blaine didn't mention that he managed just fine. He got Mel off at a reasonable bed time, spent time with Sebastian and still managed to get recording done around it and write his music. Blaine liked being kept busy, he managed time well. Kurt struggled more and as the market he was in, fashion was competitive, he had to move with the times, meet deadlines by editors, arrange schedules. The list seemed endless and Blaine was still amazed how Kurt managed to do it all.

"If Mario spent time with Mel, you could do both things which means rather than him coming over every night. You would also spend more time with him? He might like Mel. I mean Bas was unsure at first, now he likes spending time with her"  
"Like I said his not used to kids. He doesn't handle noise very well. It's nothing serious. Why does Sebastian bother to spend time with you and Mel together...I would imagine he'd just want to sneak in after her bedtime for some 'adult' time"  
"Sebastian likes Mel, Kurt. Mel is growing to like him. He went to the zoo with us today. He...plans on staying in my life. He knows Mel comes first, he respects that, his willing to work around her. His changed so much Kurt. It would be really great if you met him again at some point and see what I am talking about"

"I doubt that will willingly happen. I just can't believe his changed."  
Blaine didn't comment knowing a lost argument when he saw once. He sat quietly for a minute drinking his drink, as did Kurt. They stared at each other over the table until Kurt started speaking

"How is Mel anyway?"  
"She's great. Like I said we have been to the zoo, tomorrow it's movie marathon Disney themed of course. We will be doing some shopping. She's coming to the studio with me one day this week It's going to be good."  
"Sounds fun. I have work! New season, new ideas! I am in demand at work." Kurt said dramatically  
"That's great Kurt. I read your vogue column every week and anything you comment on" Blaine reassured him  
"You still do that?" Kurt asked surprised

"Of course. It's a master piece." Blaine reassured him

"That's good to hear. I haven't heard any of your work recently?"  
"I am working on a Broadway composition and finishing my own album" Blaine said proudly  
"It's taken yo so long to do that" Kurt said "How come? You used to live, breathe and love music when we were together"

"You know I used to write songs..."  
"Yeah you never finished any of them..." Kurt answered fondly

"I suddenly felt inspired to complete a few, and write a few more."  
"I miss listening to you play the piano. That used to be very calming...you wrote me a song. Has that made it onto the album?" Kurt asked  
"That song will never go on the album Kurt, that is and always will be your song"  
"Well then I am honoured to have the original one of a kind song from the infamous Blaine Anderson. I still think you should go back on stage" Kurt said with a small smile

"I've changed too much Kurt. The stage doesn't have the same magic it once had. It's why I am glad in a way that NYADA ditched me. The competitive side to me doesn't really exist any more.."  
"You've mellowed in your old age" Kurt smiled

"Not really. I have just learnt there are more important things to me than competing"  
"You can have both! I do" Kurt answers  
"I don't know how you manage it though! Your world isn't exactly easy"  
"I just have a strict schedule for everything, everyone has scheduled time. Work is between 8.30-6.30, 7-8 is for Mel, 8 onwards is me and Mario. At weekends when I have her Mel gets half the day and Mario and I get the evening"  
"So what about weekend evenings or holidays..."

"I get a baby sitter if I have to work or get you to look after her. My holiday and work isn't flexible like yours"  
"I know but I think as Mel gets older she's going to need more time with us" Blaine didn't like how serious this conversation seemed to have suddenly got  
"As she gets older she can entertain herself..." Kurt answered  
"Why don't you and Mario include her in plans at the weekend like Bas and I do, then spend the next weekend on your own as a couple?" Blaine knew he had tried this before but he couldn't believe someone wouldn't want time with his daughter and Kurt would be OK with it.  
"Because his not a part of her life, I don't want him to be a part of her life."  
"Everyone to their own I guess. I just don't want Mel to suffer" Blaine said quietly  
"So tell me your day then?" Kurt wanted to know  
"It varies. I guess I am lucky I can arrange myself around Mel, as I am making my own album and with the composition for Broadway, a lot of the performers have families as long as I make meetings which are all done at convenient times as over half the team have families."  
"Really?" Kurt asked surprised  
"Yeah they are done when she's at school. So when she finishes, I pick her up or if I know I am running late she stays at after school club till 5. Then I spend the evening with her, before getting her dinner, settling her to bed by 8. Then Bas and I spend the evening together, as he often doesn't leave the office till at least 6pm anyway."  
"So what about weekends?" Kurt asked

He remembered when they lived together, once they had Mel, Blaine had reduced his hours so she only went into day care 3 days a week and Blaine would work around her the rest of the week while Kurt worked until the weekend, then they would send the time together. They had worked together as a team, even when Blaine worked late at the record store as he did Monday and Tuesday. Isabelle had allowed Kurt to work late Wednesday and Thursday. Blaine was insistent she not be sent to various babysitters or have Nanny's/ He wanted to be a part of his daughter's life as much as possible. His parents had spent most of his childhood on business trips.  
"If I have her, Bas and I do something with her one day, then the second day she has me to herself"  
"So when do you and Bas get alone time?"  
"Every other weekend, plus once she's gone to bed. Bas is very understanding, I tried to tell you Kurt, his grown up so much"  
"I would rather not hear about him. I need to get going anyway as I want to see Mario tonight. Thanks for the update and I will keep a note of anything strange"

They paid the check and got up to leave, Blaine smiled softly at Kurt

"I will see you Sunday lunch time" He said

Kurt and Blaine briefly hugged before heading their own way. Blaine was happy to see 'his' Kurt back. The one at the door had scared him. Maybe he was worrying about nothing at all. He still wanted to speak to Mel but would wait till he was alone with her, as while she was starting to accept Sebastian, she didn't always feel comfy talking to him. So caught up in his own world, he hadn't seen the man in the small black car that followed Kurt's car.

So slightly longer. A civilized conversation between Blaine and Kurt. A little more information about their history. Whose driving the discreet car trailing Kurt's. Who could it be?

Please Note: In this chapter I am not criticizing any parents style. Blaine and Kurt have very different jobs so they do things differently and with the limited knowledge I have about these carers, this is how I would imagine work. I am not saying one style is better than the other. It's what works for you.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am sorry guys. This is mostly about Sebastian, Blaine and Mel. This chapter took on a life of it's own. Once I started writing I couldn't stop. Kurt is in the next chapter. PROMISE. I already have it part written in my head and Kurt's role is going to be goooood. It's already part written in my head.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Blaine arrive home. He couldn't see Sebastian anywhere. He looked in his bedroom and the lounge area, then the kitchen. As a last resort he looked in Mel's room. Sebastian was leaning up against the wall beside her bed, holding her hand with his eyes closed. Blaine gently walked over and touched Sebastian's shoulder lightly. Sebastian took a glance at Blaine and looked at where his hand was. He gently disconnected his hand from Mel's before following Blaine into the lounge

"Was Kurt OK" Sebastian asked

"Yeah he appeared fine. What happened with Mel?" Blaine asked noting the unusual behaviour  
"Think she had a nightmare, she was crying and lightly thrashing her head around...I went in to check on her. I tried to wake her up gently...then she suddenly stopped, sat up in bed, grabbed my hand before immediately falling back asleep again. I stayed in her room to make sure she was OK, then you appeared" Sebastian finished

"Did it look like convulsions?" Blaine asked

"I've never seen convulsions" Sebastian admitted "with the fact she was crying, I figured it was a nightmare. Nothing about her changed like her breathing"  
"OK I am just going to check on her..." Blaine said worriedly

Sebastian headed to the kitchen to get Blaine and himself a cold drink. He saw Blaine come out of Mel's room

"She seems fine...I wish I had been here" Blaine said "Not because you can't handle it, it's just...look I have a hunch about this day dreaming thing...I am just worried"

"Blaine, I don't know if they were convulsions, like I said when I was in there, it lasted for less than a minute."  
"I know. Maybe you are right. Maybe it was a bad dream...but when she's had one of those in the past, she cries loudly and she will stay awake a cling to you. Can I ask a favour? If it happens again and I am not around, can you try and film it or time it?"  
"I'll do my best Blaine. I wish you would tell me what you think it is"  
"I will Bas if this continues, I think on Friday I am going to book her in for a doctors appointment, you know see how the week goes..."  
"What if something happens to her when you're busy Blaine, like tonight. How do I know what to look out for? You know I like to know everything in advance so there are no surprises..."  
"OK if you see her have one again, record it if you can, remember as many details as you can like sounds, eye movements, body movements, changes in colour."  
"That narrows it down Blaine." Sebastian answered in a flustered voice

"It doesn't feel right, telling you before Kurt and if I tell Kurt he'll really worry"  
"I thought we were doing so well, then you put a wall up Blaine."  
"Kurt's her other father Bas, he has a right to know..."  
"...and I'm just the boyfriend who..."

At that moment they heard a loud cry coming from Mel's room. Neither hesitated before rushing in, Sebastian had his phone at the ready to record it as per Blaine's request. They entered the room and saw Mel on the bed, thrashing around. Sebastian stood their with his camera on, but Blaine immediately ran up to her, removed her pillow and her duvet as quickly and gently as he could. She was thankfully wearing a cotton top, but her arms were thrashing, she was crying, he breathing coming out in gasps.

"Bas call 911 please...tell them what's happening"

Blaine tossed his phone to Sebastian. Sebastian appeared to come out of his trance and immediately called 911. As he was explaining what was happening to the operator, Mel suddenly stilled. Sebastian asked them to wait a second. Blaine gently rolled her onto her side, so her face was facing his. He sighed with relief when he heard her breathing. He gestured to Sebastian to come over, and took the phone off him telling him to watch her breathing. He then moved away. Sebastian immediately took his place, staying by her bed

"Yes she's my daughter. She was having convulsions, yes it's stopped. Her breathing has returned to normal, its like she's asleep again...OK I would like that...please. It's the second one I think she's had...alright. Thank you" Blaine said and hung up

"An ambulance is on it's way. I don't want to take any chances..."  
"I recorded it, you know for the doctor to look at, it's on my phone. Are you going to call Kurt?"  
"Kurt will have his phone off. If anything else happens I will call him..."  
Blaine then heard groaning from the bed and quickly walked over. Sebastian made to move away but Blaine held his hand, keeping him in place while the other reached for Mel

"Hey baby girl, you OK?" Blaine asked quietly

Mel looked at him, confused

"I'm really tired Dad, my legs hurt and I feel really hot" She said quietly

"Would you like me to massage them for you? Bas can you get me a wash cloth please?" Blaine asked

Mel shook her head and Sebastian left briefly to get the flannel

"I wanna sleep..." Mel said tiredly

"Soon honey. Can you sit up for me?" Blaine asked

Mel did and Blaine moved to sit beside her

"Your not very well. I needed to call an ambulance. They should be here soon. You may have to go to hospital, but don't worry, I will be coming with you if you do, OK?"  
"Why Daddy? 'casue my legs hurt?" Mel asked confused

"That's part of it" Blaine answered taking the cloth from Mel

"You were shaking and crying. I need to make sure you are OK so you may have to go to hospital for some tests" Blaine said brushing a hand through his hair

"Will I die?!" Mel asked scared

"No baby. You will not. You don't just go to hospital to die. You go for other things. You were born in a hospital. You go to get better sweety" Blaine reassured her

"Stay Daddy..."  
"Always sweety" Blaine said

A few minutes later the doorbell went. Sebastian got up to answer it. Medics entered and sat beside Mel. Blaine told them what happened, while the other spoke to Mel. They did all the ops.

"Well everything seems normal now, however as this is her first ever seizure and her age, I would recommend taking her to hospital. Would you like us to take you or would you like to drive? We will call ahead either way so they will be expecting you. Her vitals are all good. It would take the same amount of time but she may be more comfortable?"  
"Can you take her, just in case anything happens on the way." Blaine asked

"Of course. If you want to carry her, please do. We'll get her connected to a monitor if required in the vehicle. Sir one of you will be able to come, the other will have to follow"  
"Go Blaine. I drive and meet you there" Sebastian said

"Will you take her to the ambulance while I grab a few thing for her...if that's OK?" Blaine asked looking at the ambulance men

"Sure," They answered but when they went to take her she clung onto Blaine.

"Baby I need to get some things for you. How about Bas takes you?" Blaine suggested

"He won't leave me?" Mel asked quietly

"No I won't princess" Bas said scooping her up into his arms before leaving

Blaine collected her favourite teddy, a change of clothes, her 'go bag' which she took on long journeys which had many things in to occupy her. He grabbed himself a spare t-shirt and underwear. He dialed Kurt's number on his phone, no one picked up. Blaine left a message on his answering phone before going down to the ambulance.

"I will see you there." Sebastian said

They said goodbye and Mel and Blaine went to the hospital. Sebastian followed behind in the car.

Once at the hospital Mel was taken to the neuro unit. They did an emergency EEG. They did further tests. Mel was patient, but she was growing tired. Blaine and Sebastian patently waited though both were on edge, there earlier argument momentarily forgotten about as they pulled together for Mel. During this time, Blaine called Kurt several times and left messages every time. Blaine was concerned, this was unlike Kurt who should have responded by now.

"Mr Anderson?" The doctor said as he came in

Blaine stood and nodded his head

"My name's Dr. Tracy. I'm a neurologist here. We have looked at your daughters scans and found a some unusual electrical activity. This was during period when she appeared to be starring into space which may not feel like it but was good moment for us to capture. It appears Mel does have epilepsy, but so far we have only witnessed it affecting part of the brain, but the seizure you describe and was recorded appeared to be generalised so all over the brain. Epilepsy is spikes of electrical disturbances in the brain, which causes the body to act involuntary. As a precaution I would like you to take this home It's diazipan in case she has another seizure that lasts more than 5 minutes and call an ambulance as a precaution. It's to be inserted through her rectrum. I know it nots the nicest thing, but as a temporary measure until we can out what's happening further. We are thinking about medication but I want to do more assessments as medication can have side effects. Would we be able to do an over night assessment on Thursday this week to see if we can get this sorted before she goes back to school?. We should have more of an idea about what kind of epilepsy she has, whether it's a childhood form, medication we can try, whether seizures happen during the day or night. Normally we would supply madazalan however this cam affect her breathing which I would rather not worry about at the moment. This could be used in the foreseeable future though."

"So what's to be done?" Blaine asked  
"Well seizures have various causes some can be feelings, hormonal, environmental, lighting, food, smells, noise the list is quite extensive. IF she has another seizure and once it over, would you be able to record what she was doing on the lead up? This would give us a better idea as to triggers and what to avoid. For now though I would say avoid stress and over tiredness, as these are common causes of the majority of seizures."  
"Thank you doctor. Can we go now?" Blaine asked  
"Yes. Oh a list of precautions I am sure you are aware of but for legal reasons I must say them. Make sure she is constantly supervised during waking hours including meal times, doors are not locked, she doesn't go swimming alone or be left alone around water like having a bath, I would advise as a temporary measure to keep her bedroom door open at night, though if this a problems and you can't hear anything from her room, buy a baby monitor."  
"Thank you. Will we see you on Thursday?" Blaine asked

"Sadly no. Mel is a delightful child though. She will be seen by Dr. Ford. The placement is a bit like home, so she would do every day things and you would stay with her. We would of course provide meals. She would be attached to a mobile EEG machine and it would be over night. So bring a change of clothes, toys etc that Mel feels she needs"  
"OK thank you doctor" Blaine said and gathered up Mel's things.

Sebastian had stayed with Blaine the entire time. He and Blaine were exhausted. Sebastian drove them home. Blaine then called Kurt again. Once again it went to voice mail.

"Bas can we stop by Kurt's on the way home? His not picked up his phone. It's very unlike him" Blaine asked

"Are you sure that's wise killer, you are exhausted from no sleep?. Why not go home and we can come back later? Maybe Kurt isn't even awake yet. It is Sunday after all" Sebastian suggested  
"Bas, I have been up all night. Kurt deserves to know what happened to his daughter" Blaine answers a little more forcefuly  
"I know but if you go, you'll get stressed. Mel's at no risk. Maybe he'll call once he checks the voice messages?"  
"Your right. I am just...unsettled." Blaine said

"We'll go home, sleep..."  
"I may set a bed up in Mel's room" Blaine finished quietly  
"Maybe you and Mel can share a bed, I will take the spare" Sebastian suggested "You'll both be more comfortable?"  
"You don't mind?" Blaine asked looking slightly hopeful

"Of course not. Then when you wake up, we can go see Kurt" Sebastian said

"OK. It's a plan. We could all use a sleep" Blaine said

They arrived home, Blaine and Mel crashed in his bedroom, while Sebastian slept in Mel's room on the spare bed. It had been a tiring day for everyone. As Sebastian fell asleep he briefly remembered the argument but as Blaine hadn't brought it up Sebastian followed his leave. He would find a way to prove once and for all that he was good enough to be a parent to Mel. He loved Mel. He'd never felt that way towards another child. Normally they annoyed him but now he waned nothing more than to be Mel's parent and he was sure Blaine wanted the same thing. As Sebastian slowly drifted off to sleep he had a vision of Mel, Blaine and himself at the zoo. He let this image lull him into a restful sleep.

* * *

 **A/N So what did you think? Kurt didn't answer the phone? How strange! What will happen when Kurt checks his messages? Will Kurt prove he still wants to be a father? Will Sebastian prove he can be a parent to both Blaine and Kurt? In the next few chapters Kurt will slowly start to see how his changed and realise that maybe something is wrong.**

 **TTFN :-)**


End file.
